


Proposition

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [19]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #19 - Egg Nog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Could be viewed as a sequel to Day 2's Greg/Richard drabble, Bah, Humbug!
> 
> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

“Egg nog?” Richard grinned, offering Greg a glass. At Greg’s suspicious look, he added, “It’s freshly made.”

Greg took a sip and blanched. “What the fuck’s in this?”

“Brandy and… other stuff.” Knowing the game was up, Richard shrugged and sat beside Greg on the couch. “Okay, so I didn’t make it—it’s freshly poured from a bottle. The main thing is that we can get pissed on it. Then we get to have drunken sex and spend Christmas Day in bed together. What do you say?”

Greg leaned in, breath ghosting over Richard’s lips. “I say grab the bottle.”


End file.
